Fire and Rain
by J.Chiron
Summary: When Hermione Granger is mysteriously murdered she leaves Draco Malfoy and the wizarding community in shards. With no one to place the blame on watch as the life Draco once knew fall to pieces. (Chapter 8 is up.)
1. It's In The Wind

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Draco never thought he would take up anything that had anything to with muggles. But there he was sitting on a hill, smoking a cigarette, watching the sun go down. He chuckled to himself and reclined into the soft grass that moved gently in the spring breeze. He brought the cigarette to his lips and took a long drag, holding it in for a while before exhaling tiredly. He never imagined his life would come to this. Smoking muggle death sticks and watching the sun go down. There didn't seem to be much else to do with the Dark Lord long gone. 

He snorted in disgust at the thought of the man. The Dark Lord. He Who Shall Not Be Named. Voldemort. So much dedicated to such a worthless man, who had nothing better to do than destroy and wreak havoc because he was bitter. Draco took another long drag and tried to remember a happier memory.  He smiled idly as a new memory breezed in like the wind on the grass.

Chestnut curls. Chestnut curls wrapped around his fingers. Chestnut curls that smelled like the rain falling in the afternoon. 

:::Flashback:::****

**Draco breathed in the scent of her hair with a lazy smile as he curled his leg protectively around hers in the bed they shared. She stirred and looked up at him from underneath thick lashes with a confused grin.**

**"Honestly Draco, I think the whole smelling my hair bit has lost some of it's charm" she teased grabbing the hair he held away from him.**

**He grabbed her close, rubbing his nose into her curls with fervor. She laughed at the tickling sensation it produced.**

**" I can't help it if you smell like the rain." He said muffled from her hair. Curls jolted up away from him quickly and Draco looked up to see a pair of brown eyes looking down at him with irritation.**

**" The Rain!?" she bristled pushing curls from her face. "Of all the things! Are you sure it isn't strawberries… Or lavender even! But the rain? Honestly Draco!"**

**She always did look beautiful when she was irritated. Cheeks slightly flushed with dancing brown eyes sparkling.**

**" Nope" he drawled out his head resting in his palm the other hand playing with the curls that fell low on her back. " I'm sure it's the rain."**

**" Yea, and why is that?" she asked looking down at him. His face was calm and serene. Gray-blue eyes long melted from the ice they possessed in earlier years.**

**Hermione yelped in surprises as he drew her to him his face planted in her curls once more. " It smells like the rain, because every time I breathe in your scent I feel-" he paused staring of into space**

**" You feel?" she urged gently taking note of his silence. Draco kissed the top of her head lovingly, drawing her closer to him so he could feel her warmth.**

**" Clean…as if all the horrible things that we've been through never happened." He whispered softly. Hermione gripped the arms that encircled her and squeezed with affection.**

**"Then maybe smelling like the rain isn't so bad if it makes you feel like that" she murmured back as she turned to face him. She nuzzled her nose into his hair softly and smiled softly at him.**

**"What?"**

**" You smell like fire" she grinned child-like getting a suppressed laugh from him.**

**" Mione, I don't think fire has a scent" he smiled.**

**" Yes it does." She brushed a strand of silver blond hair from his face. " It smells just like you."**

**" Very original and I get flack for the rain comment." Sarcasm was evident in his voice.**

**"No really…and every time I smell you I'm reminded of a fire."**

**" Yea? And why's that?" he muttered obviously not believing a word she was saying.**

**Her eyes became serious and her smile slowly faded from her face, making his heart jump slightly.**

**" I 'm reminded of fire, because it's the fire in you that's kept us alive when those horrible things were happening around us." She said seriously, brown eyes staring deeply into his gray.**

**Draco searched her eyes in disbelief.**

**" How do you do that?" he asked as if short of breath.**

**" Do what?"**

**" Make me believe that maybe I was sorted into the wrong house." He laughed and was relieved to see a smile return to her face.**

**" 'Cuz, you do have a heart of a lion, with a soul filled with fire-"**

**" Or maybe your Gryffindor tendencies have just rubbed off on me" he replied with a glint of mischief in his eyes.**

**" Yea that too, but I prefer to believe the more valiant explanation." she winked at him.**

**" I figured you would." Draco smirked before kissing her soundly into silence.**

**Silence fell over the room except for the crackling of the dying fire and the deep steady breathing of a couple in love.**

:::End Flashback:::

The winds picked up around Draco as the sun sank lower in the sky. Long green grass tickled at his bare elbows that cushioned his head.  Hermione's voice rang steadily in his ears as he took one last drag on his cigarette. She had detested his newfound habit but took comfort in the fact that a simple whisper of spell could repair any damage his lungs suffered. ****

**" 'Cuz, you do have a heart of a lion, with a soul filled with fire…"**

Draco squinted his eyes against the sun's dying rays while her voice still infiltrated his thoughts. 'I'd burn this entire planet to the ground-" his thoughts raged at him ' Just to have you here with me'****

**" I 'm reminded of fire, because it's the fire in you that's kept us alive …" **

Draco moaned softly as pain tightened in his chest and his throat was suddenly tight as he felt the tears that were burning viciously at his eyes. Sitting up slowly he let the tears roll down his cheeks and the wind howled as if it was his very soul screaming at the pain it felt.

" You were wrong about me Hermione!" he yelled at the darkening sky suddenly angry, and the winds picked up their speeds to match his anger, his silver hair whirling violently.

" If I was so much like the fire you claimed me to be-" he yelled louder struggling to get to his feet against the strength of the winds.

" If I was so much like that goddamn fire- that kept us alive…" he screamed at a now fever pitch.

"Then tell me why Hermione, yes then tell me the fuck why Hermione, only one of us is alive today!"

Should I continue?

Did you like it?

Please, tell me what you think.


	2. Smoking Cigarettes

I want to thank everyone who read & reviewed. It means a lot to me. Thank You!

Again, I own none of these characters.

Enjoy!

**"Hermione!" Draco screamed as he pounded on the door with all his strength. He could hear her screams from outside their door. She was being tortured, she was crying and calling out to him. The blonde frantic fumbled with his wand once more, pointed it at the door and shouted every opening spell he knew. Nothing worked. The same protective spells they had cast together to protect themselves were working against him. Tears of frustration were burning in his eyes as her screams of pain filled his mind. His heart wrenched at the sounds of her sobs echoed through the door he pounded on. **

**" Let me in!" he yelled shouldering the door. " Fucking cowards let me in!"  Draco pointed his wand at the window and yelled a shattering spell. Nothing. **

**" It's me you want, leave her alone!" both fist pounded on the door with full strength. Draco sucked in a breath of fear as he realized that house had gone completely silent. He stumbled backwards looking at the house with wide stricken eyes. What was happening? Was he hallucinating? Would Hermione open the door with brown eyes of concern, asking him what in Merlin's name was he doing pounding down the door like a mad man? Draco pressed himself against the door letting his ear touch the cool wood. **

**Realization struck him like slap across the face. He'd seen this all before. He knew the pattern. He'd witnessed it as a child. Screams of pain… followed by silence… followed by -.**

**Draco heard it; his worse fear imaginable seeped through the door with such force that it threw him across his lawn knocking him against the fence.**

**Draco watched in horror as green light blazed from all the windows in the house. The familiar light lingered a moment before vanishing just as quick as it appeared. **

**A strangled sob escaped his body as he watched the front door ease open. He felt himself shaking, trembling hands rising slowly to grip at his wild sweat matted silver hair. He pulled violently at his hair, his vision blurring with his tears.  Struggling to get to his feet he limped over to his door and broke down at the sight in front of him. Draco leaned against the doorframe heavily before sinking to the ground in sobs. Crawling past the threshold of the door he thought his heart would shatter at the sight of her, it hurt so much.**

**Scooping her up into his arms, Draco gently pressed his face against the chestnut curls that still smelled like the rain though the stench of death hung heavily in the air. Draco rocked in a grief stricken trance as his sobs racked both their bodies.**

**" You're still warm." He murmured pulling away so he could look at her face. It looked peaceful though clammy with her sweat and tears. **

**" Maybe this is all just a nightmare…I'm going to wake up now… and when I do you're going to laugh at this and tell how silly I am to worry so much about you." Draco smiled faintly. His face was flushed from his crying and he hiccupped then pressed his face back into her curls.**

**" Wake up Draco." He told himself " Wake up… this isn't real." **

**"Wake up."**

Draco lay in his bed and stared up at the ceiling, his eyes following the shadows that seem to move.  He sat up stiffly and peeled off the thin white shirt that was drenched in his sweat before throwing it to the bedroom floor. Reaching over blindly to his nightstand he hands brushed against what he was so desperately hoping would calm his frayed nerves tonight, just as it did nearly every night before this one.  Draco placed the slim white and tan stick to his lips and ignited it without the help of a lighter. Inhaling deeply he instantly felt the stress melt away with the smoke as he exhaled it. A slight smile came to his lips. He could hear her loud in clear in his thoughts.

:::Flashback:::

**" You keep this up Malfoy, and one day I'm going to walk in here and find you burnt to a crisp." She snapped with glaring eyes, she was dusting ashes off their comforter where he had carelessly dropped them. Draco grinned a Cheshire cat smile before blowing out smoke. It resembled a heart with an arrow through it. Hermione coughed and rolled her eyes swatting at the smoke that danced before her.**

**" Charming Draco, very charming." her famous sarcasm dripping off her words.**

**" You know you love it." He teased, poking her in the sides making her giggle. " You'd be lying if you said you didn't."**

**" Seriously now, no more smoking in bed…" she reached over plucking the cigarette from his fingers, making it disappear. " …it's dangerous." Draco arched an eyebrow at her trick.**

**" I wasn't finished with that you know." He said steadily his gray blue eyes watching her dust imaginary ashes away just so she could avoid his mischievous gaze.**

**" Well someone had to stop you from setting this bed on fire." She sniffed**

**" Is that so?" he purred as if genuinely surprised by this statement.**

**"Yes, I don't want people asking me; 'Oi, whatever happened to that handsome young bloke you used to run around with?' and have to answer ' He took a fancy to smoking cigarettes in bed and torched himself in his sleep one night.' " She said with a far off gaze.**

** " And then they'll go ' Oh, that's such a tragedy.'  And I'll say ' Yes I know, I rather did like that bed.' "  Draco's jaw dropped at her insult and a devilish smile curled onto Hermione's face.**

**"Bravo darling." He clapped as she enjoyed her witty triumph over him. " I do suppose that's a point for you?"**

**" Yes I suppose it is, now promise me that you'll be careful."**

**" I will, wouldn't want you to lose such a luxurious bed." He teased.**

**" Yes, but the handsome young bloke that came with it would be sorely missed as well." She smiled before kissing his nose.**

**" Good to know. I'll keep that in mind" he replied rising up and pulled her into a passionate kiss.**

**" Please do." She whispered against his lips just before falling back on the bed, her lips still attached to his.**

 :::End Flashback:::

They had made love that night, and he had forgotten all about his 'muggle habit' for the time being. With that memory in mind Draco was beginning to wish he could torch himself. It would've been his pleasure. But much to his dismay and delight he had found that Hermione had taken extra precautions with him and the bed. Draco laughed and rolled his eyes from the thought. She had charmed the bed and all their linen so that they were all completely non-flammable.

:::Flashback:::

**" Honestly Herm, charming the damn bed and linen…don't you think that's a bit much." Draco said a hand resting on his hip.**

**"Nope, I believe that I'm probably saving your life" she said fluffing a pillow.**

**" Right." He rolled his eyes before stalking out of the room. He could hear her laughing quietly and couldn't help but smile.**

:::End Flashback:::

Draco hated to admit it, but she was in fact right. He flicked the ashes off the bed and stared out the curtain-clad window. 

" Then why wasn't I able to save yours?" he whispered to himself drawing on the cigarette deeply.  He exhaled steadily and ousted it in the ashtray on his nightstand. Yawning he curled back under the covers and fell into a fitful sleep filled with more memories of her.

I hope this was a decent follow up.

Keep going?

Any suggestions?  
Do I need to improve anything?

Let me know.


	3. Promise Me

Once again, Thank you to all those who reviewed!

I own none of these Characters.

Enjoy!

**[A/N: For some reason, FF.net refuses to display this chapter correctly. If you see any oddities, please understand that I have no control over it.**

**Thanks.]**

" Promise me Harry, that if anything happens to – if anything happens that you'll look out for him." Brown eyes were glittering into his Green. Harry let out a sigh of frustration, combing a tanned hand through his trademark raven locks. Just as unruly as ever. 

_" I wish you would just tell me what you're up to Herm, I don't like the sound of this." And he didn't. There was something in it he couldn't quite touch upon. It sounded a lot like desperation. _

_'But Hermione and the word desperation don't even belong in the same sentence, much less in my head.' He thought wearily. Hermione had turned away from him and was gazing out his window her face pensive and uneasy._

_" Besides, Draco is a big boy… he can take care of himself-" Harry stopped mid-sentence when he saw the pained look on her face. She chewed on her thumbnail with eyes clenched shut, as if she was trying to block out his words. Harry stalked over to her quickly pulling her to face him._

_" You're hiding something-" he paused when he saw the tears glittering unshed in her eyes. "And it's serious, isn't it?" Hermione closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Leaning into Harry's chest she felt comforted as his arms circled her shoulders. Harry swayed gently trying his best to calm his best friend of 10 years. _

_" Hermione, you know I hate seeing you like this… but this is all… all very suspicious." The brunette shook her head quietly, breaking her embrace slowly. Harry hadn't seen this side of her since that incident with the troll in their first year of Hogwarts.  _

_"It feels strange saying this Harry, but this is something that I can't tell you nor Ron." Her voice barely above a whisper. Despite the sadness the clung to her, Harry knew that her mind was made up.  _

_" Just promise me that you'll look after Draco should anything happen… He may put up a strong front… but he's led a hard life- I want to make sure that he's taken care of… with or without me being here." Harry shifted his oval glasses so that he could pinch his nose, trying to alleviate the slight headache that this situation was bringing on. He knew that living the life of an Auror was no easy task since the both of them had taken up the occupation.  But Hermione was a powerful witch in her own right as Draco a powerful wizard._

_" Harry for the past10 years of us knowing each other, I've followed you blindly battle after battle… and over those years you've never heard me ask you for anything." Harry's shoulders began to sag; he could clearly see where she was taking this. Hermione was going to play the best friend card. For the first time since he had become a wizard, Harry was facing his defeat.  _

_" But I'm asking for this one thing…" Harry put his hand to her lips silencing her then nodded in defeat, she smiled for the first time since she'd step foot into his apartment._

_Wrapping her arms around him she squeezed warmly whispering, "Thank you" repeatedly before breaking their embrace. _

_" I'm so glad you didn't turn me down." She breathed with rosy cheeks and Harry lifted an eyebrow._

_" Yea, and why's that?"_

_" That would leave Ron as my last resort." Harry snorted with laughter. _

_" Ron is still having difficulty seeing you and Draco together, I doubt he want anything to do with Malfoy."_

_" Hey, maybe one day he'll come around" she winked with a small smile._

_" Right Herm, and elephants fly."_

_" Some do actually, I remember back in Hogwarts reading up about a rare group of-"_

_" Hermione…"_

_" Yes Harry."_

_" Shut up." Harry smirked playfully when she punched him hard in the arm._

:::End Flashback:::

Harry's green eyes took in the sight before and felt pangs of pity and guilt beat into him. It reminded of him of how he felt when he looked into the faces of Cedric Diggory's parents, explaining that their son was in fact dead and that his echo begged for him to take his body back to them.  Only now Harry felt worse than he had ever did in all his years at Hogwarts.  Draco Malfoy was truly half the man he had been before. Sickly thin with pale translucent skin, his once silver blonde hair was looking very close to an elderly gray. Harry took a sip of tea trying not stare at the man any more than was necessary. The blonde had agreed to meet up with him so that they could _"catch up_" as Harry had put it over the phone. Draco snorted slightly bitter_" More like, make sure I don't try to jump out a window, right_ _Harry?"_ He recalled saying making the raven head 's eyebrows jump in slight shock. 

_" It was a joke, Potter."_ He mumbled tiredly. Harry blurted out a quick _"Right."_ before hanging up and making sure that they would meet up at The Leaky Cauldron.

Draco was well aware of the stares and whispers that were directed at him in the dimly lit tavern. News of Hermione's death spread like wild fire throughout the wizarding world. It was all over the _Daily Prophet_ in huge headlines that read:

Famous Auror Mysteriously Murdered 

**Witch Who Helped Defeat The Dark Lord Murdered**

Mystery Surrounds The Death Of Heroine 

Soon the fact that Draco's father was a loyal Deatheater was being splashed across the papers as well. Accusations flew left and right that Draco was directly responsibly for the downfall of his own fiancée in a plot to avenge The Dark Lord's demise. 

Foul Play Suspected From Fiancé Malfoy Responsible? 

Draco took another long drag on his cigarette, taking care not to blow it on Harry who was trying to stare at him discreetly, but failing miserably at doing so.  Draco was sure Harry picked up on the fact that his nerves were drawing increasingly thin from the accusing eyes and barely concealed whispers. The blonde may have lost many of his negative characteristics he possessed in childhood, but his temper was one thing that had remained fully intact.

"Draco, we can leave if you'd like-" Harry said carefully. "Maybe go to a Muggle shop instead?" But Draco wasn't listening; he was still catching snippets of the conversations. His gray blue eyes turning stormy as he exhaled smoke through his nose not unlike an angry bull ready to attack.

"- A bad egg that one, wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he delivered the curse himself" 

" … Heard the Father was a death eater, second in command to You Know Who."

" Wonder how she ever got mixed up with a bloke with that…" 

Harry didn't like where this was going at all, the last thing he needed was for Draco to lose his cool and possibly hurt someone in his rage. ' Harry you bloody git, you should've seen this coming' Harry berated himself for even suggesting the place. 

" She was a true beauty that Hermione Granger, it's a pity her life had to end so violently… such potential." Draco's eyes glazed over with at the sound of the comment.

" Beautiful or not, it was her blind stupidity that killed her… but then again what can you expect from a mudblood." The voice rang out louder than the rest. 

Harry gasped as the table he and Draco shared suddenly flipped over; the pub was filled with commotion as screams of terror filled the air. Harry looked up from his position on the worn floor slightly dazed. Coming to his senses his emerald eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

" Draco, no!" he yelled scrambling to the bar area. His protest went unheard and forgotten. Draco's eyes flamed with fury at his victim; despite his tired appearance it was obvious that his slim hand had not lost its strength where it stayed wrapped tightly around the wizard's throat obviously cutting off his air supply. The other hand held his wand tightly, aimed steadily at the wizard's heart.

Harry covered Draco's hands with his own, prying the fingers off the discolored wizard's throat. Harry grunted as he managed to pry Draco's hand from the throat of his victim, who was gasping for much needed air.

" Put your wand down Draco." He whispered evenly not wanting to anger him more by making demands of him. But the wand stayed put, Draco ready to curse the older wizard into oblivion.   The obviously stunned wizard was still gasping for air, fear plain in his watering eyes.

"For Hermione's sake Draco, put the wand down." Harry whispered softer, his usually strong steady voice pleading. The pale face crumpled slightly and sure enough the wand eased back to his side. The silence was almost unbearably loud. Draco rolled his shoulders and regained his attention at the task at hand.

" If anyone else has the audacity to drag her name through the mud like you kind sir-" Draco's voice was cool and condescending barely above audible, with his eyes were even slits looking turbulent. 

" I'll have you all wishing that Voldemort was in power to save your souls from my wrath." Harry hoped that everyone inside could tell that Draco was not insincere; he didn't think that he could protect anyone who dared to challenge him.

" And you can all give that quote to the _Daily Prophet_, I'm sure they'll be glad to have a scoop such as this." His eyes were scanning the pub with contempt apparent in his cobalt gaze. He took another look at the wizard still pinned with fear between him and the bar.  "Have a nice day." He spat out with a smirk before leaving the tavern in a rush of robes.  Harry apologized to Tom the same owner from when he was a boy, leaving behind a sack full of galleons for the damages. Looking around the inn, he felt no need to apologize for the violence, Harry was sure that if he was in Draco's position he would've done the same. So instead he nodded curtly before following the same path as the pale excuse for a man did before him.

I'm sure you know the drill by now.

Continue?

Thoughts & Ideas?

Need for Improvement?

Let Me Know.


	4. Honestly

            [A/N: I was saddened by the lack of response for the last chapter. I hope this chapter will get more of a response. Oh well, Enjoy.]     

Malfoy Attacks Wizard In Guilt Filled Rage

Ron Weasley read off the morning paper with slight disgust. He could hear Harry rustling on his couch where he crashed the night before after dealing with Draco. Or as Ron believed after Draco finished dealing with him. 

:::Flashback:::

_Ron hurried to answer his door, which was being knocked on, or in his opinion being wailed upon. "Oi, I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your knickers on!" he yelled skittering over his polished hardwood floors in his socks and muggle boxers. It seems as though Ron had taken quite a liking to Superman, buying the boxers to show it. But the seemingly angry banging continued._

_" Ron open the bloody door, it's me Harry." Ron grinned as he open the door happy to see his friend._

_" Harry you git, what makes you think you can-" Ron's good humor faded fast at the sight of his best friend. " Harry! What in Merlin's name happened to your eye?" Harry quickly stepped into the apartment obviously a little ticked off at his situation. _

_" Draco is what happened." Harry seethed heading for the redhead's kitchen, Ron close behind him._

_" You mean to say that bugger decked you?" Ron cried incredulously earning himself a warning look from Harry. " Honestly Harry, maybe you should just leave him alone, Herm was his saving grace." Ron paused a little subdued at his words. " But now that she's gone, he's becoming a complete lunatic." Harry was searching Ron's freezer with a confused look on his face._

_" It's called grief Ron." He replied testily not taking his attention away from the freezer. "And why do you have socks in your freezer?" _

_" Oh that, well it gets hot in here, and I don't like walking around barefoot-" Ron stared nonchalantly._

_" Forget I asked." Harry cut him off, saving himself from knowing another one of Ron's oddities. " Where's your ice, this thing is killing me."_

_" Well where's your wand? I'm not your butler." Ron put in indignantly. Harry sighed, quickly losing patience with his supposed best friend._

_" I don't have it." He replied through clenched teeth._

_" Well where is it then?" Ron asked just as annoyed with Harry as Harry was with him._

_Silence_

_Ron's eyes sparkled with realization as an unbelieving laugh escaped him. _

_" Harry James Potter." Harry groaned as he went on, he hated it when Ron used his full name. " You mean to tell me, that not only did that git deck you in the eye… but he took your bloody wand too!"_

_" Ice, Ron. I need Ice!" Harry blew up glowering at the carrot top with his one good eye. " My bloody eye is swelling up like a bloody balloon, I can barely see straight and you want to know the bloody details!" Ron snorted with laughter as Harry's unruly jet black hair shook with anger._

_" Calm down and take a seat Harry." He chuckled. " I'll go get my wand." With that he walked off to his bedroom still laughing. Harry sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table. Ron came back to the kitchen with his wand and a small towel, his laughter now quieted to a faint smile. Taking a seat next to Harry he laid the towel on the table and pointed his wand. _

_" Accio glacies" he murmured making the badly needed ice appear. Harry gave a faint smile while Ron wrapped it up in the towel and handed it to him._

_" Thanks Ron." All anger now gone now that he was treating his throbbing eye. Ron leaned back in his chair and gave a slow whistle of amazement._

_" Boy did he give it to you." He muttered crossing his arms casually. Harry rolled his one good eye. "Why you put up with him is beyond me." Harry shook his head slowly, his eye numbing up quickly._

_" He needs support Ron, I just can't leave him alone like that." He removed the towel anxiously. " How's it look?" Ron leaned in to get a better look._

_" Not too great, I'm afraid." Harry sat back miserably resting the ice once more on his eye._

_" Besides," Harry said absently his good eye staring at the tabletop. " I made a promise to Hermione that I would look out for him." Harry noted that Ron still became rather somber at the mention of Hermione's name. _

_Ron laughed softly, looking up at Harry with tears in eyes. " Leave it to Herm to make you promise the impossible." Harry nodded and grinned. _

_" If I hadn't said yes, she said she was going to ask you." Ron snorted in disbelief._

_" Yea, that's how I reacted… so I said yes." He paused moving the ice away for a second before returning it. " But now, I wonder if I can handle it."_

_" How do you look out for a broken man, Harry?" Ron asked sadly while Harry shook his head at a lost for words._

_" I don't know Ron, but I can't let her down, you know… I owe her this much." He said with resolve and sadness._

_" Well, you have me if you need me." _

_" Thanks."_

_" Lemme take a look at it" Ron said and Harry removed the towel. " It's looking a little better."_

_" Mind if I crash on the couch tonight?"_

_" No, I'll go get you some blankets and stuff." Ron replied through a yawn padding back towards his room._

_" Ron…"_

_"Hmm?"_

_" Thanks again, you know… for being such a good friend to me all these crazy years." And although Harry couldn't see his face he knew Ron was smiling through his tears._

_" No problem Harry." His voice cracked slightly. " Anytime."_

:::  End Flashback:::

" Ugh." Harry moaned from underneath the quilt Ron gave him the night before. His eye was still throbbing and strangely but also frighteningly enough his scar was tingling for the first time in nearly 2 years. " Ron?" he called out, his voice husky with sleep.

"In the kitchen Harry." Ron called back still reading the paper, now staring at the wizard picture in front of him. It was of The Leaky Cauldron with a few wizards out in front looking panicky, as if the 'terror' that was Draco Malfoy would suddenly swoop down on them like a wild beast and curse them all. Ron couldn't help but grunt with amusement and annoyance.

" As if Hermione dying wasn't a bloody blow in itself, now he has to deal with this silliness."  Ron said underneath his breath just as Harry stumbled in holding his head in pain.

" What was that?" he asked sitting next to the redhead tiredly. Ron slid the paper over to him and watched as Harry read the headline with his good eye. 

" Oh, for the love Merlin." He exclaimed throwing the paper down in disgust. " That's not even what happened!" 

" No? But the _Daily Prophet _is a pretty reliable source-"

" He was completely provoked Ron!" Harry said now standing up, looking out Ron's kitchen window. It was a beautiful day, but he felt like crap. And his scar was still tingling.  " I was there, and I should be to blame… it was a stupid idea to take him there."

"I agree." Ron said curtly taking a sip of tea, reading the paper once more.

" Thanks a lot." Harry glowered at him.

" Just being honest mate, that's all."

" I never knew the wizarding world could be so bloody heartless, this man just lost his fiancée and they go off accusing him of her murder." Ron simply shrugged.

" What were you expecting Harry? Just because we can perform magic doesn't mean we can't act just as nasty as anyone else." Harry shook his head rubbing the area around his scar. " I mean, look at Voldemort… hell look at Malfoy's father, if there was man who was pure evil… it was most certainly him. Willing to kill his own son for his ' Dark Lord'" Ron huffed in disgust. " Off his rocker that man was." 

Ron's words seem to fuel the tingling feeling of Harry's scar. He rubbed nervously closing both eyes with silent fear.

" Oi, is your scar bothering you?" Ron asked a little nervously. " Do you think?"

" No Ron, Voldemort is dead, I killed him myself, remember." Ron shuddered at the memory. 

" Yes unfortunately, every once in a while I'm pleasantly awakened by it." He said bitterly finishing his tea.

" And if it was Voldemort, it would be painful… it's just tingling, like it's trying to tell me something." He said still rubbing.

" It's been silent for 2 years, what could it possibly have to say now?" Ron asked with a quizzical stare.

" Blind me if I knew." Harry muttered becoming frustrated by all these occurrences.

" Well, what do you want to do today then?"

" Get my bloody wand back, that's for damn sure." 

" I figured that much." Ron laughed. " Are you sure you wanna go over there looking like that? I could always just heal it for you if you'd like" he smiled drawing his wand out of his bathrobe. Harry looked like a deer in headlights.

" No!" he yelled pushing Ron's wand toward the floor away from his eye. " With your Medi-magic skills I'd end up with two black eyes and an extra in the back of my head!"

Ron grinned wolfishly " Well you can never be too careful, an extra eye could come in handy."

" Thanks but no thanks… besides I think it'll do some Draco some good to see that he did in fact rough me up a little. Maybe give him a ego boost."

Ron raised a skeptical eyebrow and chuckled. " Sure Harry, whatever you say."

" Mind if I use your fireplace to get home?"

" Of course not, I don't know why you even bother asking, as if you practically don't live here already."

" Just being courteous." Harry smirked at the disheveled redhead in a Superman robe.

" Courteous huh? You seemed to forget that last night when you were banging my door down like a bloomin' madman!" Ron huffed throwing some floo powder into the fire.

" You always were the touchy one, weren't you Ron?" Harry quipped. Ron gave a sarcastic smirk before pushing Harry into the emerald flames.

" And you were always the smartass."

" I'll owl for you later… I may need your help with Draco."

" Sure, sure- just get the hell out of my flat would you!"

" Anything you say Superman." Harry laughed giving Ron a lewd wink that made the other man blush before disappearing in a haze of flames.

"Such a complete bugger that one."


	5. Charms

_ "Draco?" Hermione stirred in his arms touching his resting face softly making him jolt back from her touch. Draco's eyes rose heavily from sleep, disoriented and tired._

_"Hm?" he grunted tiredly. He wasn't surprised that she was still awake, it seemed as though Hermione lived for waking him up to ask him bizarre questions just for fun._

_" What is it Herm?" he yawned, stretching underneath their heavy quilt. "Wondering just how many flavors Bertie Botts makes?" Hermione giggled. _

_"No, but that's a good one." Draco groaned and closed his eyes wanting to sleep again._

_" Then what is it Love? I'm exhausted." He yawned once more awaiting the question, but was surprised at what he heard. _

_"What?" he asked, now fully awake. Although it was dark, he could tell she was smiling. " I don't think I heard you right."_

_" I asked what you thought about having a baby." She whispered touching his face lightly. Draco drew her hands to his lips and kissed her fingers softly._

_" A baby?" she nodded, curls tickling his face._

_" Yea, a baby."_

_" Do you really think the world is ready for a Granger-Malfoy child?" he chuckled drawing her close._

_" I don't see why not." She paused. " Imagine a little someone calling you Father." Draco shook his head quietly " No he'd call me Daddy or Dad… never father."_

_" And he'll call me Mum." She giggled. " What do you think he'd look like?" Draco laughed as he tried to imagine his future child._

_" Oh, let's see then…he'd have your skin tone… it's no fun being so ghastly pale." Hermione snorted in confirmation. " I agree, go on."_

_" Alright, and freckles like yours too" he said tracing them lightly " Right across the nose." _

_" He's got to have some of your features too you know."_

_" Be patient, I'm getting there… let's see I think that he'd have my eyes, that way he'll be able to seduce all the little girls in the playpen." Hermione slapped his arm playfully._

_" Who said that your eyes were sexy enough to seduce anyone?" Draco laughed at her remark getting another smack on the arm._

_" Well you're here aren't you?"_

_" Your eyes had nothing to do with it, in fact sometimes I wonder how you got me here." She replied turning away from him arrogantly. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist while pulling her tight against his hard frame._

_He murmured softly in her ear. "You remember don't you…that time in Hogwarts, when I pinned you against the wall." He grinned as he felt her shudder at his words._

_" I thought you were going to try to murder me." She whispered back and his grip tightened_

_" You looked so beautiful, a little bit frightened, but you were ready to hex me into space." She giggled at the memory while he buried his face into her curls, murmuring still. " So I decided not to waste time and…"_

_" You kissed me." She finished for him, still feeling the familiar feeling of their first kiss._

_" I was surprised that you didn't struggle."_

_" I'm still surprised to this day, I thought you had cast a spell that made my body weak." _

_" Nope, just those good ole Malfoy eyes, they work every time!" Hermione squirmed in mock defiance, but his grip only tightened._

_" Honestly Draco!" He brushed her locks away from her neck and began planting kisses along her neck. Hermione shuddered again. _

_" I hope he has your hair… I wouldn't even mind if he let it grow long like yours." _

_" I think the short look will be nice, or else he might seduce both boys and girls in the playpen." Draco kisses vibrated with the laugh he held in._

_" Good thinking." He said as his hands began to wander. " Though I must say all this baby talk is extremely arousing." Hermione moaned as one of his hands found sensitive place to stroke._

_" Liked that?" she could only nod in response. " Let's see if we can create that baby, hm?"_

_" Oh, I do love you."_

_" I love you too."_

::: End Flashback:::

" Draco?" The blonde mumble something incoherent as hand reached out to rouse him from his sleep. A faint smile was dancing on the slumbering man's face as he continued to dream.

" Oh Mione." He breathed out rolling onto his side. 

" Oi, Malfoy wake the hell up!" Draco shot up in his bed startled and angry, frantically reaching for his wand on his nightstand only to find that it wasn't there.

" Looking for this?" the same voice asked with amusement. Draco was sure it was his wand.

" Stop it Ron, you nearly scared him death." Draco cleared the sleep from his eyes and blinked to find Harry scolding an obviously amused Ron Weasley.

" Potter?" 

Harry gave a slow grin as an apology for his presence."G' Morning Draco, or should I say G'Afternoon?" giving a glance to the window.

" What in Merlin's name happened to your eye?" Draco asked getting a better look at the man in front of him, only to be distracted by a sarcastic snort.

" You decked him in the eye… or did you conveniently forget?" Ron snapped. "And on top of that you stole his wand… which is why we're here."  Draco glared at the redhead wishing he could shut him up permanently. And then realization hit him.

" How did you get in to begin with?" the blonde seethed unwrapping himself from his covers, standing up with fury in his stance. Ron only glowered back at him.

" You left the door open Draco… when we came there were no charms on it at all." Harry spoke gently, trying not to sound patronizing. " We assumed that you had left it open by accident, considering the rage you were in last night." Draco glanced at the bruised eye and a flash of guilt went across his face.

" That's impossible Harry… the whole house is charmed against intruders." Draco began, his anger leaving him. " The front door could be wide open, but if you were to try to step through it, it would immediately repel you backwards."

" Well apparently your charm work needs tweaking Malfoy." Ron stated coldly, and Draco returned a glare to match Ron's voice.

" Obviously, since it let filth like you into my home." He spat out evenly. Harry rolled his eyes as Ron's face started to match the color of his hair. Draco smirked in satisfaction, enjoying the fact that he could still get to 'The Weasel'. His smirk fell awkwardly as a memory floated to his mind.

:::Flashback:::

"Isn't it wonderful Draco?" Hermione with a voice filled with contentment. Draco couldn't help but smile at her joy as she held out her arms and twirled like a child.

_" I suppose so." He replied setting down a box gently, and then glanced around the bare room in front of him._

_" Our own house, can you believe it? We own this place, it's ours… all ours." She leaned into arms that suddenly circled her waist. Draco placed his chin on her head lovingly as she continued to talk giddily._

_"…oh and we could paint the living room yellow… no no, red maybe?" she continued to ramble. Draco chuckled softly and squeezed her tightly._

_" How about we do the basics first?"_

_" Like what?"_

_"Like we protect the house first, that way we don't have to worry about some random lunatic flouncing around our home."_

_" Always the paranoid one, Malfoy." Draco smirked and poked her side making her giggle. " Well since your so concerned why don't you cast the wards." She said with an arched eyebrow. _

_" You know it's still mystery to me that Professor Flitwick passed me in charms." He began thoughtfully. " I think it was that last glare I gave him right before finals."_

_" Ah, so that's why it was so easy… that was all your doing."_

_" Well, I couldn't bloody well fail in my last year now could I?" He said with mock crossness._

_ " No matter, I was at the top of that class…I'll set them."_

_" Who would've thought I would end up with a know-it all." He smirked, receiving a jab in the ribs. " A violent one at that." _

_" Quiet you."_

_" Yes your mightiness."_

:::End Flashback:::

Draco snapped out his reverie to find both Harry and Ron staring at him wordlessly. 

" Besides…" He began with a tone of sadness in his voice. " Hermione set them… not me." Looking blankly at the men in front of him, he mumbled a quick 'excuse me' before wandering out the room in silence.


	6. Scaring

Harry slouched comfortably into his favorite armchair in front of his fireplace with a thoughtful look upon his face. After Draco had locked himself in his bathroom earlier that day he had made a quick exit with Ron so the blonde could have something that resembled peace. It didn't look as though there would ever be peace for him. The Daily Prophet was still churning out their headlines with gusto and vengeance.

Mystery Still Surrounds Murder Authorities Appoint Malfoy As Prime Suspect 

Harry groaned as possible scenarios raced around his mind. Anyone who was a devout Voldemort follower would've wanted Hermione dead. Hell to this day he and Ron received angry howlers filled with death threats and future curses. It had been months since Draco was found huddled in the corner of his house holding a cold Hermione in his arms. Medi-witches had to put him in a body bind because he refused to let them take her body, was actually violent, throwing curses left and right. Shaking his head at the memory of the hysterical Draco, Harry lifted up the paper that was on his lap and began to read.

Representatives from the Ministry of Magic are disappointed to find no clear-cut evidence of forced entry into the Malfoy-Granger household on the evening of her death.  In light of this the only key suspect in the murder of Ms. Granger is none other than her surviving fiancé Draco Malfoy. 

Harry threw the paper to the carpeted floor and stood up to be greeted with slight dizziness. His thoughts were raging at him as he began to pace. It didn't make any sense. Anyone in his or her right mind could see that Draco did not murder her. Anyone who saw the ghost of a man walking down the street could see that was clear as day. The Ministry Of Magic was a bunch of fools as far as Harry was concerned. Ignorant and sloppy with their work. As long as Cornelius Fudge was in charge it would remain that way. Harry lifted his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose so he could alleviate some of the pressure that was building.__

_Harry's eyes were bloodshot and swollen as he walked quickly behind the medi-wizard that was leading him down the well-lit halls of St. Mungo's. The young wizard in front of him glanced back every so often with wild amazement. The Harry Potter was trailing behind him, crying no less. They continued to walk in silence until they came to their destination._

_" Right in there Mr. Potter…the coroner should be inside to help you with any questions or arrangements."_

_" Thank You…"_

_" Richard Carmichael, sir." He responded eager to aid his childhood idol._

_Harry gave a faint smile despite his sadness. " Thank you Richard."_

_" Anytime, sir… if you need anything you can call on me anytime you need." His boyish face lit with loyalty. Harry nodded in gratitude before entering the room he had been_

_led to._

_The morgue reminded Harry of all the muggle shows he had seen before. Magical gurneys floated side by side under harsh blue-white fluorescent torches._

_Harry felt ill immediately as the smell of death surrounded him. It was obvious that the wizarding world had taken some hints from muggle medicine when it came down to embalming. _

_" Hello Mr. Potter."  Harry snapped back to attention at the sound of a warm gentle voice. "I'm Dr. Gavin Darko." He said stretching out his hand. Harry shook it weakly. The older man seemed to understand. _

_"You're here to see…" he asked expectantly._

_Harry sniffled a little embarrassed of his tears. " Hermione Granger." He choked out miserably. Darko nodded and turned._

_" Right this way Mr. Potter." Harry followed the older wizard as he was led into an adjourning room. Hermione was laid out before them covered only in a white cotton sheet from her shoulders down. Harry stepped closer to her body and examined the damaged that had been dealt._

_" How did… how did it happen… what killed her?" he whispered while he brushed a stray lock of her hair from her face. Darko summoned up a chart and glanced down at the words._

_" She suffered from 2 broken ribs, she was undoubtedly thrown around a bit…" he began trying hard not to set the young man in front of him into fanatics. " When she first arrived she was sweating blood…"_

_" Cruciatus Curse." Harry murmured to himself. Darko cleared his throat uncomfortably, it was a pity that such a young lad was exposed to such things, regardless if he was The Boy Who Lived or not._

_" Yes." He continued. " It was administered a number of times…" Harry shut his eyes in grief, she had suffered more than he could imagine._

_"Is that what killed her?"_

_" No sir, despite the stress Cruciatus caused her heart it was the killing curse that ended her life." Green eyes began to flood once more, but Harry willed his tears back. He had to be strong for Hermione and for Draco. The Coroner spoke again breaking him out of his reverie._

_" I would like to give you her personal belongings that she came with, but I'm afraid the Ministry has me under strict orders to keep them here…as future evidence." Harry ran a shaky hand through his black hair and nodded to show he understood._

_"A Draco Malfoy is listed as next of kin here…"_

_" Yes, her fiancé."_

_" Is he around, I'm sure he'd like to make arrangements for her burial." Harry shook his head slowly._

_" Mr. Malfoy is upstairs in the intensive unit." Harry started still looking at his best friend; she looked ethereal under the blue white light above her._

_" Oh, I say, was he badly injured?" Darko inquired genuinely concerned._

_" No, he found her body."_

_" I see." Harry looked up his green eyes sad._

_" He's on the verge of insanity… they're sedating him as we speak."_

Harry shook the memory away before he upset himself too much. It was bad enough he felt dizzy and to top it all off his scar was emitting the same tingling it had earlier that day.

' Breathe Potter, there's no need to work yourself into hysterics.' He thought to himself pacing slower, the dizzy spell was building in strength.

' You managed to face down Voldemort without fainting; a bad memory should be a walk in the park.' Harry started to breathe deeper only to find that it didn't calm his dilemma. The tingling increased to an almost numb unpleasantness much like a limp falling a sleep.

' Hold it together Harry… hold it.' Harry's steady pacing had faltered as he gripped the sides of his head with pressing hands, anything to relive the numbness that was spreading throughout his whole body.  His vision began to blur uncontrollably and Harry threw his specs to the floor in frustration.  The dizziness seemed to come in violent waves unrelenting as it brought him to his knees beside his roaring fireplace.

Harry tried rolled to his side in an attempt to keep consciousness, but the numbness had

taken away any the control he had left of his body. Opening his eyes the last thing he saw was picture on his mantle of Ron, Hermione and Himself before everything went black.


	7. Lies & Truths

Disclaimer: I owe none of the characters.

A/N: I want to say thank you to nycgrl and angel-kisses for their last comments… you both helped in getting me to continue with this fic. I hope you enjoy.

Cornelius Fudge was a man of silent action. He always had been.  When there was something to be done, he dove into the task with fierce determination. Fudge was also a man with plenty of pride. Pride that usually was the downfall of anyone who dared to tarnish his name as Minister of Magic. He honestly hadn't cared if Sirius Black had killed Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles on a busy street in Britain. Although he was a little wearier when Voldemort had reappeared, even though he vehemently denied his return. It wasn't as if he was against the Dark Lord. Muggles and Mudbloods were something to be dealt with. " Disgusting creatures the whole lot of them." He thought with revulsion. It didn't matter that more than half of his staff we're half bloods and muggle lovers. It didn't matter that the infamous trio that defeated Lord Voldemort was comprised of two mudbloods and a pure blood. All that mattered to him was his name. And as Minister of Magic he had a duty to fulfill: Please the Masses. 

He didn't care that Hermione Granger was mysteriously murdered in her own home… nor did her care that no one could figure out who did it. He never liked the little brat, her and her outrageous amount of intelligence and knowledge. She saw right through his façade with such hawk-like precision that he shivered underneath her shrewd gaze. No, better that she was dead. With no threat to his power, she wouldn't be needed anymore. However Cornelius Fudge was very aware of the unsettling of his community. He was well aware of the anxious, shifting eyes and the hushed voices in the streets. 

"You'd think there haven't been unsolved murders in this world with the way these people act."  Fudge recalled hearing one day while walking in the streets of Diagon Alley unnoticed.

_"Aye" the conversation between the elderly wizards continued. " But with such a fine person as Hermione Granger, you'd start to wonder why it can't be solved."_

_"Tis a true thing, if the Ministry can't figure it out, then maybe they aren't cut out for the job."  _

_"Well you certainly don't see Fudge moving his arse to solve it, fine bit of gratitude they show to her."_

Fudge walked off heatedly and later found himself staring into his fire pensively later on that evening. If it was a case that the authorities couldn't solve… he would solve it himself.  Oh no no… don't get the wrong idea, Fudge wasn't going to go about playing gumshoe like a common muggle. He would bide his time and listen carefully for thoughts and opinions. Play up to the crowds; show sympathy and grief… dedicate a goddamn library in her name if he had to. 

And so he did. The Minister of Magic put his ear to the ground, and listened. And he heard the only name he needed to hear at a time like that. 

Draco Malfoy.

Fudge smirked and thanked Merlin that it was a Malfoy and not a Longbottom that Ms. Granger was seeing. For, Malfoys by nature were capable of anything, at least that was what the public thought. Cornelius knew for a fact that the young Malfoy hadn't committed such a crime. He'd seen the two of them together a little less than a month before she died. Draco was completely and nauseatingly enamored with the girl. Fudge shuddered to think what the boy's father would do to him had he found the two of them together. Not that it mattered; Lucius Malfoy vanished off the face of the earth when the Dark Lord fell. 

Fudge sat behind his desk with a smug look on his face anticipating the rush of pride and joy he would feel after the public got wind of a new twist in the now "solved" mystery.

" Will that be all Minister?" a hard female voice rang out, breaking Fudge out of his reverie. Rita Skeeter arched a well-defined eyebrow with annoyance while her enchanted quill swirled on the parchment impatiently. She wasn't surprised to hear from Fudge concerning the current Granger case… in fact she was concerned as to why it taken him so long to contact her. Skeeter had been working with the Minister for years, and was well accustomed to his style of dealing with threats to his power. It was quite simple… turn lies into truths. 

"Yes I believe so Rita… by this time tomorrow Mr. Malfoy should be on his way to his private cell in Azkaban." He gave a smirk of satisfaction. " My special team of Aurors should be at his doorstep sometime in the mid-morning hours… that should give the Daily Prophet ample time to get circulated and read in time for the show."  The witch nodded her assent and stood up to leave.

" I should go and get all this printed and ready for tomorrow's paper then."

" Please do." Fudge said now standing up to walk her to the door. " It's always a pleasure doing business with you Rita."

As Rita made her way out of the Ministry offices she couldn't help but feel some regret for what she was about to do. Although she and Hermione were never friends, especially after the younger witch has captured her in her animagius state and locked her in a jar for quite a long period. She did feel some emotional affinity towards the young man that had helped her write stories about Potter during their Hogwarts days. It was such a shame that she was going to help in the sealing of his coffin. Sending him to Azkaban where he would recall his worst memories, over and over again. Skeeter shook her head quickly and erased any guilt that had tried to plague her. She was to remain loyal to her job as a reporter… even if it meant putting innocent people away. Fudge has taken care of her in the past, and she didn't doubt him now, even if he was a cold heartless self-serving bastard. Cold heartless self-serving bastards helped her pay her bills and then some.


	8. Recollecting

Ron recalled the sky being a murky brown-gray color on the day of Hermione's funeral. He lifted his head up to the sky, slightly in awe with it. He'd only seen it this color on the day of the final showdown with Voldemort. It had pour mercilessly that night, bringing down hills and slopes in huge mud baths. Although he was sure this time that it would pour down again, to mourn the loss of his best friend. Bringing his attention back to where he sat next to a semi-sedated Draco Malfoy. He and Harry had managed to get him dressed in his finest black robes that morning only after lowering the magical sedative charms that calmed him. He looked at the blonde and couldn't help but feel his sadness increase. The gray eyes that were usually twinkling with sarcasm and happiness were blank with a dull lead-like color as they stared straight ahead at nothing in particular. Ron wondered if he even knew he was sitting directly in front of Hermione's casket that was waiting to be lowered into the damp earth. Harry sat on the blonde's other side his face and posture rigid. Harry had been the rock during all this mess. Instead of closing in on himself like Ron had done, or going completely insane like Draco, Harry took control and brought everything together. 

Ron had to admit that Harry had done a wonderful job of it all. Hermione looked simply beautiful dressed in burgundy robes laid out in the modest mahogany trimmed with gold casket Harry had chose for her. They both had agreed that despite her being dead… her cheeks retained a healthy flush. It brought more tears to Harry's eyes that she looked so very alive, and only made Ron wonder curiously. There was a large crowd outside the cemetery gates that afternoon; it seemed as though the entire British wizarding community had made it to pay homage to her. Ron gazed over the crowds that were holding candles that burned despite the drizzle that was starting. All were dressed in various shades of black, gray and navy blues. All except one, which caused Ron to scrutinize a tall figure with furrowed brows. Whoever the person was they were standing out effortlessly in their startling silver robes that shimmered in spite of the sun-less skies above them. Ron wasn't sure if he was supposed to insulted by his attention grabbing attire, or pleased that whoever it was thought it was necessary to don their best robes. He quickly chose the former and scowled at the figure whose face was hidden by their hood from up the hill from where he sat with the rest of his close friends and family.  There was only one star at this shindig and that was Hermione, who ever it was had a lot of gall to come to a funeral dressed as if this was the celebration of the year. The red head was interrupted from his scowling by a sob that had escaped his mother. Looking behind him he could see his entire family, looking quite pale and red eyed against their black robes. Along with them were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Professors Snape and McGonagall. And much to everyone's chagrin the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, who was trying his best to look down-trodden by Hermione's death, although Ron was sure that it was simply because the mud was ruining his new dragon-hide boots. He was sure that his best friend would turn twice in her grave if she knew he was at her funeral. Ron's attention to the casket returned as he realized it being lowered was the cause of his mother's sobs. Harry's gaze shifted in grief and his hands began to grip at his robes.  However nothing could prepare Harry or Ron for the sudden outburst that came next.

As if awoken from his near coma-like state Draco jumped from his seat in between them and lunged at the lowering casket throwing his entire body on top of it. Everyone gasped as he wailed for mercy and for someone to kill him as well, for he couldn't go on without her.  It took the strength of Harry plus all the Weasley brothers to pry the hysterical blonde of the casket. As they tried to contain him in his seat as weeping Molly Weasley cast another calming spell over him. Draco's eyes took on the former dead like gaze once more as his body went slack. Harry moved so that Molly could sit in his seat. And in a very mother-like fashion she eased the fair-haired man's head into her lap and stroked his hair in a consoling manner.

" I think it's time we all went to back the borrow." Arthur Weasley's gentle influential voice rang out. Harry nodded to Sirius and Remus who both pulled out several small trinkets that would serve as port keys back to the Weasley home. 

"Are you sure can handle Draco by yourself, Molly?" Remus asked concerned as he handed her a port key.  Molly smiled sadly lifting her eyes to him, her hands still stroking Draco's hair softly.

" I'm sure of it Remus, I think Draco needs some rest, with a dose of love and care. I want to speak to one of those medi-wizards about taking some of these sedative spells off of him." She spoke softly to him as if not to disturb the young man in her lap, though Remus was sure he couldn't hear a word anyways. " He's needs to mourn properly… we can't be having him go through sudden outbursts of grief, he might kill himself."  The older man nodded in agreement. " I'll talk to Harry and Arthur about it as soon as we get to The Borrow."

" Ginny, dear." Mrs. Weasley called out to her daughter who was helping Fred and George clear away the chairs.

" Yes Mum?" 

" Be a dear and go first with the twins to the borrow, I want the three of you to set up Ron's old room for Draco." The three of them nodded. "Fred, you're good with color charms, tone down that orange and change it to something more soothing, tell the canons that they'll need to clear out for a while." 

"Right Mum." Fred answered.

" George, tidy up a bit, see what you can do about the ghoul in the attic, cast a silencing charm around the attic and if that doesn't work cast one around Ron's room… I don't want anything disturbing Draco."

" Right you are Mum." George responded. " Never fear the Weasley twins are here." Molly gave a faint smile, and took pride in the fact that her son could find a wisp of humor in all the tragedy.

"Ginny, I want you to start preparing dinner, get some tea and crumpets going…I'll be there shortly to help you with it."  All three nodded once more, grabbed hold of the gold trinket that served as a port key, and then were gone. 

Molly shook her head slowly at the plot of ground that now held Hermione and glanced down again at the now softly sobbing man in her lap. He was starting to soak through her robes, but she didn't mind… she couldn't imagine the grief that he was in.

Never in her entire life had Molly ever believed that she would hold a sobbing Malfoy in her lap. Not even after she found out that Draco was serving the Order of the Phoenix as a spy, much like his fellow Slytherin Professor Snape. The animosity between the Weaselys and Malfoys remained at an all time high. But with the love that was shared between Hermione and Draco that the Weasleys sans a very hurt Ron began to welcome him into their family. Who would've thought that it would've come to this? 

It had taken nearly 2 weeks before Draco was stable enough to leave the Weasley household. He had regained some color in his naturally pale skin and Mrs. Weasley had done an outstanding job in getting him to gain a few pounds. 

'Not that it matters now.' Ron thought guiltily. He had been wrong in treating Draco so contemptuously. He had no idea why all these recollections decided to attack him at this moment, while he lied alone in his bed. He glanced at his old Chuddley Canons poster peeling slightly at the corners with its players sleeping mid-air on their broomsticks. He hastily removed the poster from his former room at the news of Draco residing in it. 

_*Flashback*_

"Honestly Ronald." Snapped Fred as he changed the vivid orange color of the room to a more soothing sea-foam green. Ron could tell he was annoyed at him by the simple fact that he used his full name. " You're acting like a little brat, snatching posters off the wall, and with that sulky look on your face."

_" It's my poster isn't it?" Ron snapped back rolling up the poster rapidly. _

_"Yes it's **your** poster, and it has been for **years**, and it's been **here** for **years." **The older man said pointedly. " Though I find it highly questionable that you want to take it home with you now that a certain childhood enemy is coming to stay in this room." Ron glowered at his older brother's discernment.  _

_"Your silence proves my theory, doesn't it?" Fred smirked sourly._

_" Shut up Fred."_

_" And if you want my opinion little brother-"_

_" I don't." Ron snapped cutting in heatedly._

_" Too bad, you're going to hear it anyways!" Fred near shouted which surprised Ron and made him jolt slightly. Neither of the twins were known for their temper. " I think it's time you started to grow up, you're not the only one suffering. We all loved Hermione we're all hurting. However Draco has no family, whatsoever. His father tried to kill him, his mother is probably dead, and then to top it off the only person who managed to give him a reason to live is dead." Ron winced as Fred stared him the face with his voice hard. " You may think that no one knows that you were in love with Hermione, but I do."  Fred's eyes lowered to slits and Ron paled considerably. " And I bet that it eats you up inside to know that she not only did she not love you the same, but fell for Draco instead. Quite scandalous isn't it little brother?" Ron felt like an ant under his brother's gaze. Fred stepped back and snorted abhorrently. _

_" And to think what Hermione would feel like if she knew her best friend was behaving this way."  Ron remained speechless and Fred turned from him and continued to work on the room. Ron looked up again as Fred started to speak again though not looking at him._

_" You're lucky you have a family that loves you like we do Ron, through thick and thin we've been here for each other. And that's a rare and special gift. Maybe you should share it with someone who needs it." Ron let his head drop, feeling like he had just been scolded by his mother, which he was sure would've been ten times worse than the scolding that Fred had just given him. The shame that burned in him was just too great for him to handle, and with his poster in his grasp, he apparated back to his flat._

_*End Flashback*_

Ron's lips twitched at the memory that stood out clearly in his mind. He had to admit that Fred was right to scold him like he did that evening. Later that night Molly had owled Ron some chicken soup. Turns out Fred was kind enough to tell her a fib about him feeling ill from the days events. As surreal as the day had been for Ron, one thing stood out clearly. The silver clad wizard behind the gates of the cemetery. The red head found that he could usually repress this memory without any real effort, but tonight it was if the memory was leaping out and hitting him in the face. Silver robes. Silver robes. Silver robes over and over again.  As he began to analyze the recollection he was sure of a few things about the wizard. Whoever it was quite rich, he could tell even from high up on the hill that the robes were of high quality and expensive. And they were male… tall, solidly built, broad shoulders, definitely male. Ron scratched behind his right ear and concentrated more. 

" Had a powerful aura." He mumbled to himself staring up at his ceiling. " People around him stood a few feet away… almost out of respect…or maybe fear." Ron wondered why he never stopped to think about this before; it was kind of useless months after the funeral, now that he thought about it. Glancing at his clock on his nightstand he sighed. 

" 2:14 in the bloody morning, and I haven't slept a bleeding wink." He huffed rubbing his burning eyes and cursed his thoughts that refused to let him sleep. 

He hoped Harry wasn't cross with him still after the performance he had given in Draco's home earlier that day. Old habits die hard he supposed. That didn't stop Harry from throwing a narrowly missed _silencio _spell in his direction.  Looking at the clock that now read 2:17am he groaned and rolled out of bed. He had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to get any sleep and hoped that Harry was up and in the mood for some company.  Throwing on his bathrobe and slipping into his house slippers he made his way to fireplace and prepared to floo over to Harry's flat.


End file.
